The Chain of Things
by sapphirefaerie
Summary: Hermione has always been perfect and had a perfect life, right? Wrong. Her parents have been fighting since she was five, and her anger has been pent up all these years. She's now 17, and now she has another personality that's completely different.
1. Prologue

Okay, this is only my first attempt at a real fanfic, since the other stuff i've done it just a buncha random short stories. I couldn't remember my password or the e-mail i used or anything for that account though, which is why if u were really weird and wanted to read my stories u won't find them on my profile. If you do want to read them, you can just search "Box of Chocolates" and find the one by harrysprincess (or w/e the screen name was, i can't even remember that cuz it was a long time ago)

As of now, I guess you better know that I just write when I have time, and/or when I feel like it. I write on impulse most of the time, and I don't plan out my stories. They just… come. Lol. And let me tell you, I've finally realized what hard work it is to write a book! I only have TEN chapters in my other 'story'/collection and I feel like it's been going on forever. So yeah. So there's my blabbing for now. PHEW aren't you glad it's over? And btw, I haven't written anything in a long time (like since last summer and it's now January) so I'm a little rusty and slow on ideas.

Disclaimer: This goes for throughout the story. I don't own the characters, or anything Harry Potter, except for the plot. Well… I do own a poster book. And two DVD's (make that three--see how long it's been since I first wrote this story?!?!) Hehe. I'm not J.K. Rowling, and never will be. sigh There ya go. You happy, Ms. Rowling's lawyers?!?!

**The Chain of Things**

Prologue: The Explanation

Hermione Jane Granger was born in 1980, a beautiful baby girl, to her then-happy Muggle parents. Back then, no one knew she was a witch, or even that another world existed. As the years went by, it became evident that her parents weren't actually happy. They began with small little fights, about where the keys were, what activities Hermione had where, and how irresponsible each was. They always made up, but soon the fights began to morph. And evidently, they never stopped, they just kept growing.

Soon they were arguing about bills and how much spending money was to be allotted each month to each person. And soon after that they were nit-picking about each other's character traits, then about each's families. They sometimes broke walls and windows, which always had to be repaired, and threw around the garbage, and just… went crazy. And it wasn't only a few times a month. It was constantly, every day.

This all started when Hermione was about five. It went on and on and on. Now she was almost seventeen, ready to go back to Hogwarts for her final year. She knew she was probably the only person who knew how Harry felt when he said Hogwarts was home.

Hermione had learned to keep out of things when she was at home, and frankly, now, she didn't care about anything. She had developed a 'tough-chick' attitude, and always talked back to her parents; they were always mad at her, so she was always mad at them. She knew they'd always be in bad moods, so she put on her facade when she was there.

She would have had numerous things and privileges taken away from her, except, she attended boarding school, which meant there were usually no parties or anything during the summer anyway.

Her anger had seemed to build up over the years. Twelve years her parents had been at each other, and had never gotten a divorce, to 'save the family name.' She hated her home, and she couldn't wait to get out of there when she got out of school.

Hermione was like two different people. She was the happy, smart, charming girl at school. She was well-liked, for the most part, but couldn't be considered "popular," even if she was friends with The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. She often thought to herself that the "popular" people were ninety-five percent sluts and bastards and bitches anyway.

At home, Hermione became a wild person. She had a defiant attitude all the time, talking back to her parents and thinking up ways to get revenge at them when she was older. Sometimes when her mother got so mad at her, she would cry in her room, thinking of how most of her other friends got to go on vacations all the time, and had loving families. She had suicidal thoughts sometimes, or at least thought of running away to the other side of the globe. She wished she actually had the guts to do something about her life.

A/N: So, how was it? I hope it wasn't TERRIBLE. Lol. So, that was the prologue. And by the way, just so you all know, most of the bad language is because it's written like J.K. Rowling- third person limited (third person, but you only know the thoughts of one character, so it's sorta like first person, in a way, I guess). Therefore, Hermione's usually in a bad mood/in her other persona. And so, she's angry and using bad language in her head. (Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Lol-my friends and I say that whenever anyone does anything bad) And no, she's NOT schizophrenic. Haha—she could be, I don't know. ;P Please review!!!!! Also, if you have any ideas for plot (since like i said I usually just write impulsively or when I have time) please tell me in a review! sapphire


	2. The Beginning of the New

A/N: I hope it hasn't been too bad! Well, if you're reading this far, I suppose it can't be terrible. Lol. Anyway, I tried to sort of make up a Sorting Hat song, but I wasn't all that good at it, and so it's kinda bad. If you'd be willing to help me fix it, plz say so in a review! (I got better towards the end! I think… :P) Haha. It's based off the song in the fourth book, so the parts with 's around them are taken from there. I don't own it. Happy now? ;) And oh, the names were made up, so they're kinda weird—that's me for you, weird!

**Chapter 2: First Night**

Finally arriving in the Great Hall, Hermione surveyed her old home. She was so excited, and yet so scared of being in the top year. She was, of course, Head Girl, and was looking forward to having her own room. She wondered who the Head Boy was. Just as she was beginning to look around the Hall to find someone who fit the job, the huge doors opened.

A group of timid-looking first years crept into the Hall, flanked by Hagrid, and, as usual, Professor McGonagall. She led them up to the front of the Hall, where they all spread out. Just like the six previous years, Hermione could hear Harry and Ron moaning, "Come on, hurry up! I'm hungry!" But for once in her life, she didn't ignore them. Instead, she turned around, and whispered, "Hello. I'm Hermione." She knew it was cheesy, but she was in a little bit of a rebellious mood, ready to break any rule. Before either could even look at her, she turned back around as if she hadn't said anything at all.

The Sorting Hat began to sing its song, as always. Smirking still, Hermione sat back as she listened to it:

_Four wizards lived so long ago,_

_A thousand years or more,_

_Whose names still live in tall-tales' lore,_

_And whose account always in store;_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_Different, though they certainly were,_

_They shared one common dream,_

_They formed a stalwart plan to use,_

_That wouldn't crumble at any seam._

_Hogwarts School began at once,_

_To teach the young of their universe_

_Everything that they must know,_

_From spells to how to converse._

_Each of these four people_

_Formed a group within the school_

_For each loved certain values_

_And what they thought was "cool."_

Huge laughter broke out at this line.

_The bravest and least cowardly_

_By Gryffindor were prized,_

_The smartest and most clever_

_Were Ravenclaw's worthiest buys,_

_The hard workers and the kind,_

_Hufflepuff loved the best,_

_The ambitious and the powerful,_

_Slytherin placed higher than the rest._

_Preceding their fateful deaths,_

_Each picked and took the best,_

_But how could they choose,_

_When they no longer had their lives to lose?_

_Proud Gryffindor found the answer,_

_And whipped me off his head,_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now drop me over your ears, real tight,_

_And trust me while you will,_

_I'll sort you to your proper place,_

_Then all can eat his fill!_

Everyone applauded the Hat's new song, and Professor McGonagall began calling off names.

"Akers, Abbey!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Aston, John!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bryant, Diana!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione applauded with everyone else at the table.

"Douffer, Haylen!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

More applause from the Gryffindor table.

"Fickler, Ryan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The list went on and on. Even though the Sorting was placed in high esteem, Hermione couldn't really figure out this year why it had been so. _Big deal,_ she thought, _A list of names is called and four others are called fairly randomly. Woohoo. _In truth, Hermione had never even thought of the Sorting this way, and usually enjoyed it. But this year she found it rather boring, and let her thoughts wander. That is, until she felt someone staring at her.

She turned in her seat to try to find whoever it was that was looking at her. She couldn't see anyone in this huge mass! At that moment her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy. He was staring at her with… what? Dislike? Hatred? _Interest?_ With a twisted smile, she waved, not waving her wrist back and forth, but rolling her fingers forward, quickly, but one at a time. Then, rolling her eyes, she turned around again. _Freaky bastard,_ she thought.

But she could still feel his eyes on her. She tried to resist turning around again, and began wondering for the second time who was going to be Head Boy. _Please don't let it be Malfoy. Ferret. Although, sigh, he gets good enough grades and a few _(she let the next word roll off her mind's tongue sarcastically)select_ teachers like him… sort of. _She though Ernie MacMillan might be a good choice. He wasn't anyone special, but did well enough in his classes, and made a good Prefect, from what she heard. Anothony Goldstein wouldn't be bad either, but she couldn't continue her thoughts because she didn't know too much about him… She then realized that she had no idea who it was, as she had just gone through the other three prefects. She knew Ron wasn't it; he would have told her.

_Whatever. Like I care anymore. _She snorted in her mind; all of a sudden someone poked her.

"Hermione, where are you tonight? You haven't gone anorexic on us, have you? The feast's just appeared! Hello? Anyone _home?_ I _said,_ the feast's just arrived! Look… three kinds of chicken; black pudding, honey ham, turkey, fresh salad! Mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes! Baked potatoes! Fried potatoes! Sautéed pota—! Hey—what's up with the potato thing?" Both Ron's and Harry's voices washed over her, as the former of the pair waved foods right in front of her nose.

She swatted Ron's arm, the one that was currently holding a giant bowl of mashed potatoes. She was getting really annoyed at her two 'immature' friends. He almost dropped the bowl, both because she had hit him, and because she then said, "Ron and Harry! You stupid idiots. What are you doing? I don't need for you to smash anything in my face to get me to eat." She helped herself to a giant plate of food; she was suddenly very hungry. Seeing this, Harry raised an eyebrow, and commented, "Well, then. You're not anorexic. How about bulimic?"

Hermione fixed him with her now oh-so-deathly death-glare. He stopped, looking very mock-frightened, but a bit actually frightened too. He raised his hands to face-level, pushing them forward, as if he were backing away from a wild bear. "Okay, then. You don't have an eating disorder. Happy? I'll just… go back to my dinner, then." Shaking his head slightly at this new Hermione, he slowly picked up his fork while still looking at her shoveling food down, and began to eat the feast he had helped to describe in such detail earlier.

"Gryffindors, follow me, please!" Hermione called out, after dinner was over and Dumbledore had finished all of his announcements. She raised her arms and motioned for all the new Gryffindors to follow her. She led them up the multiple staircases to the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Gryffindors, that was the fastest way to the common room. There are other ways, but we all need to get to bed; we don't have time to explore them now. However, keep in mind that the staircases do like to change occasionally, so something that's a path one day may not be a path the next." The new first years looked bewildered at all of this. Where was the common room? They didn't see anything. And the staircases changed? How?

If the first years were confused then, they became even more befuddled when Hermione turned towards the pink-dressed lady, and apparently randomly said, "Bonan Grazi."

They were startled to see the painting swing forward, revealing a hole in the way. Hermione walked forward, and again motioned for them to all follow her. Everyone followed, and their mouths fell to the floor as they laid their eyes on the magnificent Gryffindor common room.

"All of your belongings have already been brought up. Girls' dormitories are up the stairs to your right, boys' on the left. Good night everyone!"

Hermione stood there as she watched all the little ten and eleven-year-olds drag themselves sleepily up to bed. She began plodding along to her room then; she had to go up the same staircase, and then up another one to a picture of a slightly thinner girl in a pink dress, who was presumably the Fat Lady's daughter.

When she was about halfway up the first staircase, she heard her name being called. "Hermione!" She didn't turn around, but stopped. She heard someone, or someones, running up behind her. "Hermione, could we talk? You've changed a l—" At hearing these words out of Ron's mouth, whose voice she had finally recognized, she put up a hand and started back up the stairs. She was getting a little mad at them, starting to turn from the perfect Head Girl to the person she was at home.

Ron and presumably Harry ran up the stairs after her. Harry's voice now wrapped around Hermione. "Hermione, what's wrong? We need to know; we're you're friends!"

The young woman finally turned around. "There's nothing to know. I have no idea what you're talking about."

The two teenagers both began babbling at once. "Hermione! We do need to know!" "Hermione, we're your friends!" "Hermione, tell us!" "Hermione, what do you mean?" "Hermione, we want to help you! That is, if there's anything wrong…" "Hermiiiiione!"

She clapped a hand over each of the boys' mouth. She smiled a sort of maniacal grin, something almost evil glinting in her eyes. She bent down, took her hand off Harry's mouth, then kissed him sweetly while Ron looked on, bug-eyed. She pulled his lower lip as she broke away, then replaced her hand where it had been before. She leaned down to Ron, then, and kissed him even slightly deeper, wrapping her free arm around his neck. She pulled away from him in the same manner as she had Harry, and replaced her hand again. "There's _nothing_ you need to know," she whispered. "Just remember that." Finally releasing them, she turned and continued to walk up the stairs, leaving the two dumb-struck boys behind.


	3. First Night

A/N: I hope it hasn't been too bad! Well, if you're reading this far, I suppose it can't be terrible. Lol. Anyway, I tried to sort of make up a Sorting Hat song, but I wasn't all that good at it, and so it's kinda bad. If you'd be willing to help me fix it, plz say so in a review! (I got better towards the end! I think… :P) Haha. It's based off the song in the fourth book, so the parts with 's around them are taken from there. I don't own it. Happy now? ;) And oh, the names were made up, so they're kinda weird—that's me for you, weird!

**Chapter 2: First Night**

Finally arriving in the Great Hall, Hermione surveyed her old home. She was so excited, and yet so scared of being in the top year. She was, of course, Head Girl, and was looking forward to having her own room. She wondered who the Head Boy was. Just as she was beginning to look around the Hall to find someone who fit the job, the huge doors opened.

A group of timid-looking first years crept into the Hall, flanked by Hagrid, and, as usual, Professor McGonagall. She led them up to the front of the Hall, where they all spread out. Just like the six previous years, Hermione could hear Harry and Ron moaning, "Come on, hurry up! I'm hungry!" But for once in her life, she didn't ignore them. Instead, she turned around, and whispered, "Hello. I'm Hermione." She knew it was cheesy, but she was in a little bit of a rebellious mood, ready to break any rule. Before either could even look at her, she turned back around as if she hadn't said anything at all.

The Sorting Hat began to sing its song, as always. Smirking still, Hermione sat back as she listened to it:

_Four wizards lived so long ago,_

_A thousand years or more,_

_Whose names still live in tall-tales' lore,_

_And whose account always in store;_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_Different, though they certainly were,_

_They shared one common dream,_

_They formed a stalwart plan to use,_

_That wouldn't crumble at any seam._

_Hogwarts School began at once,_

_To teach the young of their universe_

_Everything that they must know,_

_From spells to how to converse._

_Each of these four people_

_Formed a group within the school_

_For each loved certain values_

_And what they thought was "cool."_

Huge laughter broke out at this line.

_The bravest and least cowardly_

_By Gryffindor were prized,_

_The smartest and most clever_

_Were Ravenclaw's worthiest buys,_

_The hard workers and the kind,_

_Hufflepuff loved the best,_

_The ambitious and the powerful,_

_Slytherin placed higher than the rest._

_Preceding their fateful deaths,_

_Each picked and took the best,_

_But how could they choose,_

_When they no longer had their lives to lose?_

_Proud Gryffindor found the answer,_

_And whipped me off his head,_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now drop me over your ears, real tight,_

_And trust me while you will,_

_I'll sort you to your proper place,_

_Then all can eat his fill!_

Everyone applauded the Hat's new song, and Professor McGonagall began calling off names.

"Akers, Abbey!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Aston, John!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Bryant, Diana!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione applauded with everyone else at the table.

"Douffer, Haylen!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

More applause from the Gryffindor table.

"Fickler, Ryan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The list went on and on. Even though the Sorting was placed in high esteem, Hermione couldn't really figure out this year why it had been so. _Big deal,_ she thought, _A list of names is called and four others are called fairly randomly. Woohoo. _In truth, Hermione had never even thought of the Sorting this way, and usually enjoyed it. But this year she found it rather boring, and let her thoughts wander. That is, until she felt someone staring at her.

She turned in her seat to try to find whoever it was that was looking at her. She couldn't see anyone in this huge mass! At that moment her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy. He was staring at her with… what? Dislike? Hatred? _Interest?_ With a twisted smile, she waved, not waving her wrist back and forth, but rolling her fingers forward, quickly, but one at a time. Then, rolling her eyes, she turned around again. _Freaky bastard,_ she thought.

But she could still feel his eyes on her. She tried to resist turning around again, and began wondering for the second time who was going to be Head Boy. _Please don't let it be Malfoy. Ferret. Although, sigh, he gets good enough grades and a few _(she let the next word roll off her mind's tongue sarcastically)select_ teachers like him… sort of. _She though Ernie MacMillan might be a good choice. He wasn't anyone special, but did well enough in his classes, and made a good Prefect, from what she heard. Anothony Goldstein wouldn't be bad either, but she couldn't continue her thoughts because she didn't know too much about him… She then realized that she had no idea who it was, as she had just gone through the other three prefects. She knew Ron wasn't it; he would have told her.

_Whatever. Like I care anymore. _She snorted in her mind; all of a sudden someone poked her.

"Hermione, where are you tonight? You haven't gone anorexic on us, have you? The feast's just appeared! Hello? Anyone _home?_ I _said,_ the feast's just arrived! Look… three kinds of chicken; black pudding, honey ham, turkey, fresh salad! Mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes! Baked potatoes! Fried potatoes! Sautéed pota—! Hey—what's up with the potato thing?" Both Ron's and Harry's voices washed over her, as the former of the pair waved foods right in front of her nose.

She swatted Ron's arm, the one that was currently holding a giant bowl of mashed potatoes. She was getting really annoyed at her two 'immature' friends. He almost dropped the bowl, both because she had hit him, and because she then said, "Ron and Harry! You stupid idiots. What are you doing? I don't need for you to smash anything in my face to get me to eat." She helped herself to a giant plate of food; she was suddenly very hungry. Seeing this, Harry raised an eyebrow, and commented, "Well, then. You're not anorexic. How about bulimic?"

Hermione fixed him with her now oh-so-deathly death-glare. He stopped, looking very mock-frightened, but a bit actually frightened too. He raised his hands to face-level, pushing them forward, as if he were backing away from a wild bear. "Okay, then. You don't have an eating disorder. Happy? I'll just… go back to my dinner, then." Shaking his head slightly at this new Hermione, he slowly picked up his fork while still looking at her shoveling food down, and began to eat the feast he had helped to describe in such detail earlier.

"Gryffindors, follow me, please!" Hermione called out, after dinner was over and Dumbledore had finished all of his announcements. She raised her arms and motioned for all the new Gryffindors to follow her. She led them up the multiple staircases to the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Gryffindors, that was the fastest way to the common room. There are other ways, but we all need to get to bed; we don't have time to explore them now. However, keep in mind that the staircases do like to change occasionally, so something that's a path one day may not be a path the next." The new first years looked bewildered at all of this. Where was the common room? They didn't see anything. And the staircases changed? How?

If the first years were confused then, they became even more befuddled when Hermione turned towards the pink-dressed lady, and apparently randomly said, "Bonan Grazi."

They were startled to see the painting swing forward, revealing a hole in the way. Hermione walked forward, and again motioned for them to all follow her. Everyone followed, and their mouths fell to the floor as they laid their eyes on the magnificent Gryffindor common room.

"All of your belongings have already been brought up. Girls' dormitories are up the stairs to your right, boys' on the left. Good night everyone!"

Hermione stood there as she watched all the little ten and eleven-year-olds drag themselves sleepily up to bed. She began plodding along to her room then; she had to go up the same staircase, and then up another one to a picture of a slightly thinner girl in a pink dress, who was presumably the Fat Lady's daughter.

When she was about halfway up the first staircase, she heard her name being called. "Hermione!" She didn't turn around, but stopped. She heard someone, or someones, running up behind her. "Hermione, could we talk? You've changed a l—" At hearing these words out of Ron's mouth, whose voice she had finally recognized, she put up a hand and started back up the stairs. She was getting a little mad at them, starting to turn from the perfect Head Girl to the person she was at home.

Ron and presumably Harry ran up the stairs after her. Harry's voice now wrapped around Hermione. "Hermione, what's wrong? We need to know; we're you're friends!"

The young woman finally turned around. "There's nothing to know. I have no idea what you're talking about."

The two teenagers both began babbling at once. "Hermione! We do need to know!" "Hermione, we're your friends!" "Hermione, tell us!" "Hermione, what do you mean?" "Hermione, we want to help you! That is, if there's anything wrong…" "Hermiiiiione!"

She clapped a hand over each of the boys' mouth. She smiled a sort of maniacal grin, something almost evil glinting in her eyes. She bent down, took her hand off Harry's mouth, then kissed him sweetly while Ron looked on, bug-eyed. She pulled his lower lip as she broke away, then replaced her hand where it had been before. She leaned down to Ron, then, and kissed him even slightly deeper, wrapping her free arm around his neck. She pulled away from him in the same manner as she had Harry, and replaced her hand again. "There's _nothing_ you need to know," she whispered. "Just remember that." Finally releasing them, she turned and continued to walk up the stairs, leaving the two dumb-struck boys behind.


	4. Truly Showing

A/N: Okay! Well then. Glad you're still reading to here. And I know, I just remembered that the Head Boy and Girl tell the prefects on the train what to do, so they know who the other is, but whatever. I said it was AU, didn't I? Lol. And just to explain something, Hermione has already changed—before, she was the innocent girl with a bad attitude. Now she's a girl with a bad attitude with a slightly innocent side still deep inside her. So if anyone was going to complain that things are moving too fast, there's you're answer. On to the story!

**Truly Showing**

Hermione woke up the next morning at only 7 AM. Classes started at 9 o'clock, with breakfast beginning at 8. She yawned, stretched, and stopped mid-stretch, remembering what she had done last night. Her first thought was, _Whatever. They deserved it, for being annoying prats at dinner. Although I don't know why that would be such bad punishment…Hmm. Oh well. Not my problem if they actually _enjoyed_ it. _Then the other side of her jumped in, panicking. _Oh, god. Now I've made it really awkward between the three of us. What did I do that for anyway? It's not like I was drunk. _

_What about drunk on hatred? Hell you weren't. And besides, I don't need them. I'm an independent woman. I don't need anyone. The only people I need in my life are people who I will specifically choose… _Yawning once more, she got out of bed and began to get dressed.

She skipped breakfast that morning. Instead, she conjured up a bagel with cream cheese and ate in her dorm. She was alone in her new room. She looked around; she hadn't done much of that last night. She was currently sitting on the same old four-poster bed, which she thought had been magically changed to fit all the girls' preferences, as every night it felt perfect to her. Or maybe it was just all the advanced classes she was always taking. The room basically fit her perfect room, with a beach-resort feel but with Gryffindor touches all the same. The walls were white, with floaty white, blue, and green curtains. She had a shell-framed mirror and a shell-decorated dresser. The covers on her bed were sandy-colored, and she now had a canopy that was the same bluish-green-white fabric as her curtains. She still had pictures of Harry and Ron and Ginny all over the place, and even though it was only the first day her trunk was all unpacked for the most part, and her books were placed in a neat stack next to her bag for the day. She started thinking about her life, her horrible life at home--all the screaming, all the swearing, both of her parents basically going insane, and both occasionally leaving for a couple weeks at a time because they were so mad. She shook herself out of her reverie and checked her schedule again--double Potions first thing on a Monday. Ugh. Then she checked her watch. 8:30. Time to go; she never liked being late to anything.

She walked out of the picture of the Fat Lady's daughter simply to find a deserted common room. Everyone was probably still at breakfast. She swore at her pathetic life, then walked down to Potions.

She arrived to Potions, as usual, early. She was the first one in the dungeon, and was thinking about leaving before Professor Snape walked in to find her alone, when Malfoy and his cronies entered the dark stone room.

"Ah! Well what do we have here! The filthy little dirty disgusting prat git Mudblood know-it-all!" That, obviously, was Malfoy, in his usual greeting to Hermione. She had been planning on ignoring him the second she saw him walk through the door, but then, still angry from thinking about her parents, she smirked, noticing that whenever it seemed as if he wasn't completely in control, he simply put down others with even more words.

"Glad you actually put a few more words in your vocabulary than simply 'Mudblood know-it-all', Malfoy," she remarked coolly, as he put his books on a desk on the other side of the dungeon. He turned around abruptly, since he had thought he would shut her up with his opening line. Obviously he hadn't. Now that was _two_ days that she had actually talked back to him. The only other time she hadn't ignored him was in third year, when she had slapped him. Rubbing his cheek in memory, he faced her. _Damn, when did she grow up? I mean... shit. Granger? Mudblood know-it-all? What the hell happened to me?_ It was true, though. Hermione had filled out perfectly, with a not-too-big-not-too-small bust and a butt the same--curvy, but not overly so. She hadn't finished buttoning her blouse yet, since she hated to wear her tie, so her shirt provided a very sexy neckline to Malfoy. Her skirt must've been from last year too, as it showed off quite a bit of her perfect legs from being a bit too small.

Hermione noticed him looking her up and down with his eyes. She strode over to him so that she was about a foot in front of him. Even though she was wearing against-school-policy heels three inches high, she was still a couple inches shorter than Malfoy. "Yeah, yeah, I know you're a bastard who only likes girls for what he can see, but you can stop your gawking now." She buttoned up her shirt as she said this, and tied her tie around her neck. "And by the way, Malfoy, your tie's undone." She reached up to him, but one hand on the know and the other on the tie part. She pulled, tightening up his tie like a mother, but when it was almost tight enough, she jerked her hand so that he almost choked. She stopped. "Just thought you should know."

Malfoy coughed and threw her a dirty look, then undid his tie a little bit, but not enough so that Hermione would want to practically choke him again. It was then that Snape entered the room, oblivious to what had just happened (and good thing too, or else he would've docked points) and a few minutes later, so did the rest of the class. Then the dreary day began.


End file.
